Alpha and Omega: Our Moon Will Always Be There
by Phantomtwriter
Summary: This is my own remake of Alpha and Omega. It is about Kate and Humphrey and how they find each other after such a long time
1. Prolouge

Kate's POV

My name is Kate. I am the daughter of Winston and Eve and Big Sister of Lilly. When I was a pup, things were simple and easy at times. I may have been the daughter of the pack leader, but everyone treated me like a normal wolf at the time. I had many friends such as my sister Lilly, Garth, Nars, Candy and Sweets. However, there was one friend that I was very close too. His name was Humphrey. I met him after his parents brought him here after they escape their old pack. When we met, we hit it off really well and we became instant friends. The two of us would sometimes get in trouble, but he was the one who always took the fall for me saying that it was his fault most of the time. One night I would sneak out of the cave I lived in and the two of us would meet near Rabbit Poo Mountain

 _About time you showed up, said Humphrey_

 _I had to wait until my parents were asleep; how were you able to sneak out, said Kate_

 _My parents fall asleep in an instant once they lay down in the grass, said Humphrey_

 _So what is it you wanted to show me, said Kate_

 _This, said Humphrey showing her a log, said Humphrey_

 _A log, said Kate_

 _Not just any log; I call it a logboard. This can be used to travel down huge mountains and sometimes rivers, said Humphrey_

 _What's your point, said Kate_

 _I thought it could be useful during hunts. True alpha wolves do the running, but this way prey won't really see us coming when they think we are chasing them from "behind", said Humphrey_

 _You're funny Humphrey. We're going to need your humor once we past the alpha trials in a couple weeks, said Kate while laughing_

 _I know you'll pass the, but I have a feeling I won't pass; I'm not as strong as you, said Humphrey_

 _I'm sure you'll pass the test like the rest of us. We worked really hard during wolf school, said Kate_

 _I know, but I'm not as strong as you, Garth, or Nars; even though Nars is all talk, said Humphrey_

 _I don't care. No matter what happens, you and I will always be a team, said Kate_

 _Promise me on the full moon that we will always be a team and friends, said Humphrey_

 _I promise. Now we better head back before our parents catch us out this late, said Kate_

 _Yeah, said Humphrey as the two were going their separate ways_

That was the night we promised to always be a team under the full moon. I thought that we were always going to be together, but fate had other plans. The next day, a group of hunters were coming in and hunting wolves for sport or to sell them to zoos. On that day, me and Lilly were hidden in the cave as thing progressed. However as things died down, I heard Humphrey's voice crying for help. No one else noticed it but me, so I followed the sound of his voice. When I found that he was being loaded on some human device(truck), I raced toward it as fast as I could. I was hoping to chase it down and save him, but it was too fast for me to catch. I could only watch in horror as my friend was taken away from me.

When I arrived back, I heard that we lost a lot of wolves to these hunters; the wolves that died consisted of Garth's mother, Nars's parents, and Humphrey's parents. There were other that perished, but I can't remember their names; the rest were captured like Humphrey. I wish I could have done something to save him, but I was too weak. I swore to myself that day that I would become the strongest wolf in all of Jasper so I could protect wolves from trappers and any other threats to our pack

 **There you have it the first part of this remake. Let me know what you think of it so far in the comment section. Comments let me know what you think so I can better this story. Also, remember that this is a remake so not all things are going to be the same from the original.**


	2. Part 1: Sign of a friend

It was morning in Jasper and it was time for hunting. The wolf that was leading the morning hunt was Kate; her group consisted of Garth, Nars, Claw, and Hutch. They were sneaking behind the the moose that were in the area. Kate would have Claw and Hutch distract it while she, Garth and Nars would sneak through the bushes in order to catch him from the front. Hutch and Claw would play their part and the moose was running toward the trap that Kate had set for it. As it was running, Kate, Nars, and Garth would jump on top of it and take the necessary bites to kill it.

As they were taking their fair shares, Kate noticed a wolf from the distance. Before she could do anything, the wolf left in an instant.

 _Kate! Kate, what's wrong, asked Garth_

 _Nothing! I just thought I saw someone; my eyes deceived me. What is it, said Kate_

 _You can take my share, I already took the bites out of mine, said Garth_

 _Thanks! But shouldn't some of that go to your dad, said Kate_

 _He's not coming back tonight, said Garth_

 _But my dad recalled him and his team yesterday, said Kate_

 _True, but he'll simply go out scotting again to make sure King's forces are no where near our territory. I would always save him the bones of my catches, but even he won't eat that anymore while they're fresh. I'm just not going to bother this time, said Garth_

 _Are the rumors true that you're leaving the pack soon, said Kate_

 _Where did you hear that, said Garth_

 _Claw told me. She asked you to the moonlight howl and you immediately said not to her and told her that you're leaving the pack soon, said Kate_

 _I rejected Claw because I don't like her like that. But other than that, yes I'm leaving after King's pack is no longer a threat. We don't feel there is anything here for us, said Garth_

 _Who's we, asked Kate_

 _Me and…...someone I know. Don't take this the wrong way or anything; I would gladly follow you as the next pack leader, but we both decided to do this together, said Garth_

 _It's your choice to make and I respect it. But who's this other wolf you're talking about, said Kate_

That's a secret. See you tomorrow, said Garth

After their conversation was over, Kate would head back to her cave where both her parents and sister were in right now. As she was about to head over, she saw three wolves getting kicked out of the cave and hearing her mother tell them "to stay out". Kate was wondering what was going on.

 _What just happened, said Kate_

 _Mom kicked out another batch of proposers; one was for you and the other two were for me, said Lilly_

 _Who were they, said Kate_

 _Just some random wolves around the pack that I know you never talk to. They said some stuff that made me go a little overboard, said Eve_

 _Where's dad, asked Kate_

 _He went with Tony to scout for any of King's forces; his real name is Slash, but he insist that we all call him King or something. It's ridiculous if you ask me, said Eve_

 _Has dad ever tried to make peace with him, said Lilly_

 _He has; many of our best omega wolves have tried too. Slash just won't listen to reason; his pack is made up of alpha wolves with no reason whatsoever. I'm sure your father will simply wipe them all out or take Slash's head, said Eve_

 _Anyway I have our dinner; is dad going to be back in time for it, said Kate_

 _I don't think he will, said Eve_

Later that night, Winston would come back from the scouting mission with Tony. He would tell everyone that King/Slash appears to be getting ready for some assault of some kind. They don't know when it will happen, but they have something or someone they like to call "the secret item" in their pack who is going to be used for some pack ritual that. They're are not sure what kind of ritual it is, but it's better to be safe then sorry. Winston is going to form a wolf strike force to capture or kill this item so they can prevent King's plans from happening

 _Help! Help Anyone help, said a group of wolves_

 _Who are you wolves, said Tony_

 _They aren't from around here that's for sure, said Winston_

 _We mean you no harm. My name is Shakey. These are my pals Mooch and Salty, said Shakey as he introduced everyone_

 _What are you wolves screaming about and where do you all come from_

 _We're a traveling pack; we don't live anywhere really. It's a long story, but we don't have time. Our boss and friend is in danger, said Mooch_

 _What happened to him, said Winston_

 _That wolf pack not too far from here took him away. We don't know why, but we need to get him back, said Salty_

 _Well we do know why, since they called Humphrey the secret item for some reason, said Mooch_

 _Humphrey!? That's the name of your friend, said Kate_

 _Yeah! Do you know him, asked Mooch_

 _Dad, put me in you strike force against King. I have to see this for myself, said Kate_

 _Kate, this might not be the same Humphrey you knew as a pup. This one might be someone entirely different, said Winston_

 _Please dad! I have to be sure if it's him or not, said Kate_

 _Ok, we strike tomorrow morning, said Winston_


	3. Part 2: Reunion

The next morning, Winston gathered his strike force. The strike force consisted of him, Kate, Tony, Claw, and Scar. They went to the area that was outside of King's territory. They knew that they had to be careful since there were some wolves who were on guard. Winston would have Claw and Scar create a distraction for them while the rest of them would find the "secret item", who might be Humphrey. With most of the enemy distracted, they managed to get into an area of the pack. However, there were more wolve there than they thought. Tony and Winston agreed that they would cause the distraction for Kate so she could keep going in order to complete the mission. Before she left, Winston reminded her that this wolf might not be the same Humphrey she knew as a pup. Kate would keep that in mind and went ahead

As she was running, she thought to herself the words that her father just told her. While she wants to believe that it is her old friend from a long time ago, she may have to face reality that this might not be the same Humphrey. After looking for the spot where they said the "secret item" is located, Kate managed to find it. However, another wolf ambushed her. Kate knew this wolf as Princess, the daughter of King; her real name is Terra. The two wolves began a fight between one another. Kate would claw at her face, while Princess would simply bite her neck. The two wolves were almost evenly matched. Then Kate would use her legs to thrust Princess off of her and began her attack in order to get the upper paw against her. However, someone stopped them both

 _Wait! Don't hurt her Princess, said Humphrey_

 _Humphrey! Is that you, asked Kate_

 _Kate! Long time no see, said Humphrey with a smile_

 _So is this one of your friends, said Princess_

 _Yeah! One I haven't seen in a long time; she's cool….as long as she's not here to kill me, said Humphrey_

 _So you aren't here to kill him, said Princess_

 _No, said Kate given Princess a stern look_

 _Fine! Go! Get out of here now while you still have a chance, said Princess_

 _What! Why are you helping me, said Kate_

 _I'm not; I'm helping him and every pack in the area by doing this. Now go, said Princess_

 _Princess, you should come with us; you don't even like what your dad has planning, said Humphrey_

 _I already told you that I can't; not right now anyway. Now go! I'll pretend that she got the better end of me. Go, said Princess urging them to leave_

Kate and Humphrey did what she said and left the area as instructed. As they were leaving, Kate gave a signal as she ran to give everyone in the area the signal to leave. As they were leaving, the two wolves were being chased by wolves from King's pack. Seeing as they couldn't fight them, Kate urged Humphrey to run faster like his life depended on it; which he was of course. As they were running, they were saved by Winston who jumped the wolves from behind and clawed at their eyes. He told the two to follow him to the meeting point in order to make their escape; which they did.

After their escape, the wolves arrived at the checkpoint first.

 _So is this really the same Humphrey, said Winston_

 _Is that the same Winston that took me and my parents in after we left our old pack_

 _He's that Humphrey dad; I can tell since his jokes are corny, said Kate_

 _Hey jokes aren't corny_

 _Well then it's good to see you after all this time. But I need to know why King wanted you in the first place and why you're called the "secret item", said Winston_

 _It's nothing; he mistaken me for someone else. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen to reason. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my friends; they're probably at the border by now, said Humphrey_

 _Your friends came to us looking to help you, said Kate_

 _(to himself) I told those guys to get out of here. Look, I appreciate what you all did for me; but me and my friends have gotta go…..now, said Humphrey as his sentence was incomplete after Tony knocked him out_

 _What did you do that for, said Kate_

 _We can't let our efforts be in vain he is simply refusing to not come with us. Let's just take him back already before any of King's forces come back, said Tony_

 _He's right Kate; we can apologize and ask him what's going on after he wakes up, said Winston as they were all leaving_

 _Ok, but I want to talk to him myself. He trust me, so he might open up a bit_

 _I'll allow it, said Winston_

(Back in King's cave)

 _So it would seem that Winston's daughter took our secret item from us, said King_

 _Yes! She's really strong father; just like how you describe Winston, said Princess_

 _We need to get him back, said King_

 _But father, he what if he's not the secret item that you need to become king of the wolves. Didn't the legend say that the wolf that would determine the king of wolves was a blind one, said Princess_

 _I know that! But he and those other wolves were with the traveling pack that knew about the blind wolf. We have to recapture him as soon as possible, said King_

 _How do you wish to proceed, said Princess_

 _You'll get him back, but I'm sending Lyle and Link with you, said King_

 _You mean those two idiots, said Princess_

 _Idiots they maybe, but they have their usefulness and strength that make them important. Take them with you and bring that wolf back here, said King_

 _Understood father, said Princess_

 _And Princess! You cannot fail this mission, or there will be consequences, said King_

 _I understand, said Princess_


	4. Part 3: A lot has happend

After being knocked out by Tony, Humphrey found himself in Winston's cave.

 _What happened, said Humphrey as he was getting his bearings and is a bit dizzy_

 _Humphrey are you ok, said Kate_

 _Yeah pretty yellow wolf, said Humphrey_

 _Humphrey….snap out of it, said Kate as she slaps him in order to wake him up_

 _Huh! I'm awake! What happened? Oh yeah, grouchy Tony knocked me out, said Humphrey_

 _Sorry about all that, said Kate_

 _Its fine. So I take it we're in your cave, said Humphrey_

 _Technically it's still my parents; they plan to give it to me once I become pack leader, said Kate_

 _I can see it now: Kate, the pack leader of Jasper park. Has a nice ring to it, said Humphrey_

 _It does! But back to the matter at paw; what happened to you and where have you been all this time, said Kate_

Humphrey would then start to tell Kate what happened to him. After he was captured by the hunters, they sold him a few other wolves to a zoo very far from where Jasper was. Before they could place him in captivity, he managed to escape when one of the loaders wasn't looking. As much as he wanted to help the wolves that were captured, he had to save himself at the time since there was nothing he could for any of them. Once he escaped, he found himself in some forest living on his own for a while. He thought he should try and get back to Jasper as soon as possible, but since he didn't know where he was, it was going to take some time before he could do that.

During his youth, he would run into a traveling wolf pack that would later take him in; that is where he met Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. The pack was made up of all omega wolves and it was a very peaceful traveling pack where Humphrey made a lot of friends. He loved living with them so much that he decided not to go back to Jasper at the time since he knew that finding the place again might take him aged. However, if he found out where it was again, then he would at least go back to say his goodbyes to everyone and let them know he was alright.

Kate would then ask where is this traveling omega pack. Humphrey explained that he and the guys left the pack a few weeks because their pack was being tracked by some hunters and the best thing to do was to split up for a while until they were off their trail of the entire pack.

 _So where is your pack now, asked Kate_

 _I don't know yet. We were going to find them yesterday until I was captured by the wolf who calls himself King, said Humphrey_

 _I'm glad that you're ok, but you still haven't told me why you were kidnapped, said Kate_

 _I already told you it was mistaken identity, said Humphrey_

 _No it wasn't. I've heard stuff about him from my dad and even he wouldn't make a mistake like that. Humphrey you've gotta tell me so I can help you and your friends; you can trust me, said Kate_

 _I trust you….but it's everyone else I don't trust, especially your dad, said Humphrey_

 _What do you mean by that, said Kate_

 _As much as I remember your dad being very kind back then and I'm sure he still is, I can't tell you all anything about the "real secret item". You guys are already at war with them; bringing this item in will only make this work, said Humphrey_

Outside, Winston, Tony, and Eve were listening in on their conversation; Eve was the main wolf who was hearing what was going on.

 _I can't believe that brat doesn't trust you, said Eve_

 _This must be very important Winston if he's refusing to say anything. I say we force it out of him, said Tony_

 _No! He already doesn't trust us for some reason or must do this right if we're going to find out why he doesn't trust us with this information and what he knows, said Winston_

 _Do you think it has something to do with…, said Eve_

" _The incident"! It might be the case. For now, we let Kate deal with this. The two of them were close friends back then. He trust her so we have to let her handle this for right now, said Winston_

 _Alright! By the way, where is Garth, said Tony_

 _I asked him to accompany Lilly while she went to the flower field. I thought being around a friend would be safer for her at this time, said Eve_

(At the flower fields)

So I heard Humphrey is back after all this time, said Lilly

Yeah it would seem he is. Maybe we should go say hi to him after not seeing him for so long, said Garth

I agree, said Lilly

Lilly, are you sure you want to do this with me: leave Jasper, said Garth

I already told you that I would. Why, are you having second thoughts, said Lilly

I'm not! But I just don't want to force you to leave if you don't want to. I have issues with my dad because he can't seem to move on from what happened to my mom. But, what about your parents and sister, said Garth

Kate is going to be a great pack leader, but I have a feeling her eagerness to protect everyone might go too far. As for my own parents, they think I can't take care of myself or think for myself just because I'm not an alpha like them. They have always tried to protect me unnecessarily my whole life. But when I'm with you, I feel like I'm being treated like regular wolf. (licking him on the cheek) I love you, Garth, said Lilly as she places her paw on him

I love you too Lilly. I don't care if it's uncommon for alphas to be with omegas; I will always love you for the rest of my life, said Garth

Me too, said Lilly

 **Since everyone does know this is my own remake, I just want to make one detail clear: alphas and omegas getting married or falling love is simply uncommon in this version. I'm not going to make it against pack law like in the original only because I want to make the change and they never gave a real reason why it was against pack law in the first place; maybe they did, but it might not have been that good in my opinion.**


	5. Part 4: Marcel and Paddy

After having that conversation with Kate, Humphrey would leave the cave to gather his friends. As he was going to search for them, he noticed that it was starting to rain. Kate would sniff the air from him and tell him that it was going to storm soon and that it would be best for him and his friends to remain here for a while until the storm cleared. Humphrey agreed to this and Kate took him to a spot where he and his friends could stay. It took them a while, but they managed to find an underground cave for them to stay the night in. Salty, Shakey, and Mooch thanked Kate for letting them stay here the night and went in the cave to rest.

 _You sure this is ok, sad Humphrey_

 _No one has lived here anymore; the last wolf that did left the pack a while ago, said Kate_

 _Thanks for this, said Humphrey_

 _So are you really leaving after all of this, said Kate_

 _We have a meeting point in mind and our messenger should be finding us soon. Once he does, we're out of here. It's been too long since we split up from everyone and we need to get back to them, said Humphrey_

 _Ok! But you should at least say hi to everyone else before you go, said Kate_

 _I'll give Lilly, Garth, Candy, Sweets, and even the blockhead Nars my hellos and goodbyes the first chance I get, said Humphrey_

 _I better go back to my cave, said Kate_

(In the underground cave)

 _So Humphrey, how does it feel to be home, said Salty_

 _A lot has changed, but it's nice to see it again, said Humphrey_

 _So does this mean you're going to stay here, said Shakey_

 _Guys, I'm going back with you, said Humphrey_

 _Are you sure about that man? What about Kate, said Mooch_

 _What about her, said Humphrey_

 _Don't you like her or something; you wouldn't stop talking about her the first time you met. It was almost as if you loved her, said Mooch_

 _Love!? Me and her. Well maybe...I….you see….you know I do. But I can't stay here or be with her; no matter how much I want to, said Humphrey_

 _Is it because you're an omega and didn't pass the alpha test and it's very uncommon or an alpha to be in love with an omega and vice versa, said Shakey and then got hit by Mooch_

 _I would say that's part of it, but it's not. They know that we know about Daria...sort of, said Humphrey_

 _But you're the only wolf that know about her, not us really. And the pack leader knows too, but still, said Salty_

 _Kate is an alpha now. She has duty to her pack and her duty might be to get the information out of me whether she knows it or not, said Humphrey_

 _And you think she'll do whatever it takes to get it, said Salty_

 _I don't think so! But if not her, her dad or grouchy Tony will get it out of me. They might use it for themselves and make Winston the wolf king. And as much as I think he's a great wolf, and he is because he was incredibly awesome trust me, he can't be king of the wolves either. Our duty as omegas is to keep peace, not start wars. Them learning about how to be king of the wolves will cause one, said Humphrey_

 _And that will mean you have to fight Kate, said Mooch_

 _No! She would join our side for Humphrey's sake, said Shakey_

 _No she wouldn't. She has duty to her pack and she wants to be the next leader of the pack. Helping us would ruin her chances and I can't let that happen; and I was really starting to have feelings for her again, said Humphrey_

After their talk, Humphrey and the guys went to sleep. Unknown to them, Kate listened on the whole conversation. While she understood what Humphrey was trying to do, she didn't like it. As much as she wanted to go and talk to him, she headed home since the storm was coming and didn't want to get caught in it.

The next morning, Kate got up to do some early stretching. While she was stretching, she thought to herself that she should tell her father about the name(Daria) Humphrey was talking about, but she knew that could put him in danger from her father. Then suddenly, she could hear voices coming from the bushes. She decided to go check it out; it was a duck and a goose. It was rare to see birds on the ground like this, so Kate decided to go an hunt them for food. She would wait for a moment, study them, and pounced on the goose.

The goose was doing his best to get away from Kate; even going so far as to hit her with a club. THis only made Kate angrier and she began to chase after the goose. He would fly up in the air to get away, but Kate would jump on to him and fly with him. She would then notice that the goose was trying to fly into the tree in hopes of getting rid of Kate, but that didn't stop her. The two would hit the tree together and fall to the ground. Before Kate could do anything, Humphrey stopped her

 _Kate don't eat him, said Humphrey_

 _What! Why, said Kate confused_

 _These are the messengers I told you about. The goose right here is Marcel and the duck up their is Paddy. They're french, said Humphrey_

 _French-Canadian Humphrey;you always make that mistake Humphrey, said Paddy_

 _How are you guys, said Humphrey_

 _Fine, until that crazy wolf over there attacked me, said Marcel_

 _Hey, your food to me, said Kate_

 _I'll have you know that I am a french canadian golf player of the forest in sawtooth national; not some brutish wolf's meal, said Marcel_

 _Call me a brute again and I will make you my meal, said Kate as she growled at Marcel_

 _Easy you two; let's not fight, said Paddy_

 _So have you come to look for us and tell me and the guys the meeting point, said Humphrey_

 _No actually! You're the first one we've found; we don't know where everyone else is, said Paddy_

 _We've been searching for all of you, but no one has turned up yet. Let's just hope everyone got away. On a side note, who is this wolf; you know her, said Marcel_

 _This is Kate; she's the friend I told you abou, said Humphrey_

 _So you are Kate. Humphrey has told us about you. It's a pleasure to meet you, said Paddy_

 _Thanks! Humphrey can talk to you alone for a bit, said Kate_

 _Sure, said Humphrey_

 _We better go Paddy; it seems these two want some alone time, said Marcel_

 _I would agree these two wolves want to be rekindle their romance after such a long time, said Paddy_

The two birds leave while Kate and Humphrey would proceed to talking. Elsewhere, Princess, Lyle and Link were in the area. The three wolves were preparing for their mission. The only problem is….Princess doesn't want to go through with it


	6. Part 5: We might be enemies

After Marcel and Paddy left the area, Kate began to talk to Humphrey.

 _So what is you wanted to talk to me about, said Humphrey_

 _I heard what you said last night, said Kate_

 _What did I say last night, said Humphrey_

 _You know what I mean; stop playing games. Who's Daria and why do you think my dad or anyone here is going to do to her, said Kate_

 _I can't tell you, said Humphrey_

 _Why!? Because you don't want me to have to choose between you and my family. What's wrong with you, said Kate_

 _Kate it's more complicated than you think this is. I want to tell you but I can't anymore; not like when we were little, said Humphrey_

 _Is it because I'm an alpha and you're an omega now. Have I changed so much that you don't think we can be together; not even friends at least, said Kate_

Before Humphrey could say anything to her, he noticed Lyle and Link were about to jump Kate and pushed her out of the way to protect was trying his best to fight them off, but he was not strong enough to even fight them. Kate would then jump onto Lyle and Link and try and get both of them off of Humphrey. Lyle and Link would push her out of the way and Link would pin her down.

 _So you're Winston's daughter. I heard rumors about you being the strongest new alpha in your pack, said Lyle_

 _She doesn't seem to live up to her reputation if we could take her down, said Link_

 _Focus guys. We're here for him(Humphrey), not her. Let's just leave her and go, said Princess_

 _Why are you passing up this opportunity to kill the daughter of Winston, said Lyle_

 _Because I want to follow the mission without incident and killing her will just bring up an unnecessary response from Winston right now, said Princess with a stern face_

 _You know what, be quiet Princess. We can do whatever we want. It's you job to take this guy back, said Lyle_

 _Yeah, let's just kill her now, said Link_

Before the wolves could do anything, they were ambushed by Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. They jumped on Link and prevented him from hurting Kate. This gave Kate the opportunity to jump on to Lyle and claw at his eyes and bite him in the neck.

 _Princess do something, said Link_

 _What are you waiting for, take her down, said Lyle_

 _Sorry guys! Not really,said Princess as she knocked Lyle and Link out_

 _You traitor, said Lyle and Link as they became unconscious_

 _Thanks for the save. How did you know we were in danger guys, asked Humphrey_

 _We didn't know until recently. We were looking for you, said Salty_

 _Lucky for us we were in the area; and Terra saved you guys, said Mooch_

 _I thought you'd all be gone by now; why are you still here, said Terra in anger_

 _I had to take care of a few things. I didn't get to all of them, but we're about to leave now, said Humphrey_

 _Does she(Kate) know about "her", said Terra_

 _No! So leave her alone. Me and the guys were about to go now and help her, said Humphrey_

 _Wait a minute, what's going on here. No one is leaving until I get some answers, said Kate_

 _Sorry Kate but we can't tell you. We have to go now, said Humphrey_

 _You are not going anywhere. You just got back home after all these years and you simply can't….., said Kate_

 _I don't want us to have to fight, said Humphrey screaming in anger and sadness_

 _What, said Kate in shock_

 _You don't understand why your pack is even fighting Slash's pack do you. But even if you did, you would side with your dad because you could never fight him. We can't let her(Terra/Princess) dad become the king of all wolves anymore than your dad becoming king of all wolves. I'm sorry, but just go home. You want to become the next pack leader don't you? I know that was one of your dreams when we were younger because you told me that a long time ago. What we're about to do is going against everything and everyone; I won't drag you down with us. Now do me a favor and GO HOME, said Humphrey in sadness and anger_

Humphrey would then walk away from Kate and head in the opposite direction. Salty, Shakey, and Mooch would follow him and say their goodbyes to Kate. Terra(Princess) would follow them too, but not before whispering something to Kate: "Ask your parents about an event called The Night of the Broken Moon; it will explain everything". Once they all left, Kate went back to the pack crying. At the same time Humphrey was crying too.

 _You going to be ok Humphrey, said Shakey_

 _I'm fine, said Humphrey trying to stop crying_

 _You're lying, said Terra_

 _Why do you care, said Humphrey_

 _I don't! Your personal life is not my problem. All I care about is protecting Daria, said Princess_

 _I know; I want to help her too. Let's just do this quickly before it's too late, said Humphrey_

 _You mean before you have to fight Kate, said Princess_

 _I won't fight her, said Humphrey with a stern face_

Back in the pack, Kate had made it back and she ran into Lilly

 _Kate! Kate, what's wrong, said Lilly_

 _Where is dad, said Kate_

 _He's out on a hunt with mom; he'll be back soon. Are you ok? Where's Humphrey, said Lilly_

 _He had to leave again. He said that our pack is somehow going to be his enemy for some reason. I have to find out why; and dad might be the only one who might know, said Kate_


	7. Part 6: Night of the Broken Moon

Kate was waiting in the cave for Winston, her father, to come back from hunting. As she was waiting, Lilly was waiting with her in order to give her some company.

 _You look very serious Kate; more than you usually are, said Lilly_

 _I know! It's just I don't understand why Humphrey had to leave like that? He's says we might be enemies, but I can't believe that; not until Dad tells me what the Night of the Broken Moon is, said Kate_

 _You must really love him to want to go this far as to ask dad something about his past; since you know, he barely told us much as pups, said Lilly_

 _It's not out of love. I'm just doing this because, he finally came back and now he leaves. I can believe that he's changed over the years, but I can't believe that he's leaving like this. He says he's protecting me, but from what. I just can't believe he really wants to leave like this, said Kate_

 _It's out of love, said Lilly_

 _No it's not, said Kate_

 _It is. You still have a crush on him even to this day. I remember that you two were close when we were younger; so close, that mom had leash Humphrey with vines and tied him to a tree once since she thought you two were kissing, said Lilly_

 _I remember that; we didn't actually kiss when we were pups you know that right, said Kate_

 _I do; but mom didn't believe that. So have you heard that Garth is leaving after all of this business with Slash is done, said Lilly._

 _Yeah; he told me so himself. I even heard that some lucky lady is going with him. I wonder who it is, said Kate._

 _Kate I…, Lilly was about to say before her parents came in._

 _We're back girls. We brought some meat for dinner, said Winston_

 _Luck was on our side today. Dig in girls, Eve said with a smile on her face_

 _Dad, can I ask you something, Kate said as she walked up to her father_

 _Sure Kate; what is it, said Winston_

 _Can you tell what the NIght of the Broken Moon is, said Kate_

(Eve begins to choke on her meat after what Kate just said)

 _Where did you hear that, Winston asked her with a stern look his face_

 _Princess said it. She, Humphrey, and his friends left because they were going to protect someone. She said that you know what that is. I know you don't like talking about your past, but I need to know or I may lose a friend, said Kate._

 _Winston…, said Eve with a worried look on her face_

 _We were going to have to tell them at some point, said Winston._

Winston begins to tell Kate and Lilly about the Night of the Broken Moon. When he, Eve, and Tony were younger, his father William, the last pack leader, made a deal to prevent a war between Slash Senior pack a long time ago. It was originally meant for Winston to marry someone Slash Senior, the last pack leader, picked. However, both wolves agreed to marry off their best warrior's at the time. The warrior of their pack was named Tania and the other warrior was named Rick; he was from Slash Senior's pack

The two actually did fall in love and it would lead to the pack becoming one. Once they got married, the packs were united. Tania and Rick would eventually have two kids; their names were Daria and Lois. However, Daria was born blind and with something called the king emblem. The king emblem is a mark that makes the wolf born with it the right to rule all wolves. However, a wolf can take the mark and be ruler of all wolves if they kill the wolf that has the mark. Tania and Rick didn't want that for their daughter so they took her and Lois away from the packs to prevent them from being killed.

It was later revealed that Slash senior was planning on turning on the Western pack during the marriage between Tania and Rick. But, Rick somehow blackmailed Slash senior with telling William about this plan and something about the actual ceremony that can be used against all wolves in his pack.

 _Whatever happened to Tania and Rick, said Lilly_

 _We don't know. I can assume they might be still alive since Daria and Lois are about your age and their parents could still be with them; we don't know for certain._

 _I see. But what exactly is the Night of the Broken Moon, said Kate_

 _It's called that because Daria was born under a full moon, with the king emblem, is blind, and can't be an alpha. By normal tradition and lore in our pack, a wolf with the king emblem is meant to be an alpha wolf. However, an omega wolf is not bad, but he/she would lead the omega packs. A blind wolf such as herself, would be considered by many, useless, said Winston_

 _I have one more question for you dad; are you fighting to take the king emblem_ from Daria yourself so you can be king of all wolves? Be honest with me, said Kate

(Before Winston could answer, Garth came in)

 _Hey, has anyone seen my dad? (noticing the looks on everyone's face) Am I interrupting something? I'll just look for him myself, said Garth as he was about to leave_

 _Maybe he went over to spy on King's forces again, said Eve_

 _That's not it. He took Nars with him. My dad already has a team with him for spying and Nars is not part of it. And they were going in the east, said Garth_

East!? That's where Humphrey and….oh no, said Kate as she was leaving

Hey Kate wait up, said Garth as he was following her

I'll go with them to, said Winston

Dad! Are you really going to hurt this girl Daria over becoming king of all wolves, Lilly asked before he left

As Kate and Garth were heading east, he asked Kate what was going on. Kate began to explain things to him and she also told him that Humphrey and the others might be in danger and they need to hurry before it's too late.


	8. Part 7: We're in this together now

Garth and Kate were running to the east area in hopes of saving Humphrey and the others from Tony. As they were running, the two began to talk

 _From what you just told me Kate, this heavy stuff. We need hurry and stop my dad before he does something stupid, Garth said while he was running_

 _Do you think your dad is going to try and fight them, asked Kate_

 _Knowing him, he will; it wouldn't surprise me, answered Garth_

 _We may have to fight them; you up for it, asked Kate_

 _You know I am. But what about you and Humphrey? Do you plan on going with them, asked Garth_

 _What!? Where is this coming from all of a sudden, Kate said with a perplexed look on her face_

 _You obviously like him Kate;it's not that hard to tell. From what you told me, you still have feelings for him after all this time, said Garth_

 _Is it that obvious, asked Kate_

 _Yeah it is. If you want to go with him then just do it. Not saying this to push you or anything, but you should at least act on your feelings about this. We may be alpha wolves, but we have hearts and feelings too you know, said Garth_

 _Yeah, you're right. Wait! You're talking about this like you're an expert on this or something. Did you do the same thing to that girl wolf you are leaving with, asked Kate_

 _I did! As much as I want to go into detail about it with you, it would take this girl in particular to explain things to you, said Garth_

 _Who is this girl by the way. Come on you can tell me, said Kate_

 _It's…..It's….It's your sister Lilly_

 _What, Kate screamed in shock_

At a nearby train track, Humphrey and the others were waiting for the train to board; their destination was going to be somewhere in Idaho according to Humphrey.

 _So she's in Idaho right, asked Princess_

 _Yeah! I met here there when I was pup. Once we arrive there, we'll have to find here there somewhere. But we have to get off before we arrive in Idaho first just to make sure we aren't followed by anyone, said Humphrey_

 _So how long is it going to be until we get there, asked Mooch_

 _It should take us only one day to get there by train; that's what Marcel and Paddy said, Humphrey told them_

 _Uh Humphrey, I think we have a problem, said Salty as he pointed to Nars and got pinned to the ground_

 _Detain them, said Tony_

Tony, Nars, and a group of wolves were jumping Humphrey and his friends. While his friends were pinned down, Princess and Humphrey were still left standing. Tony was about to attack Humphrey, but luckily Garth got in the way of his attack and Kate was with him. She took down the wolves that were holding down Salty, Shakey, and Mooch with ease since she was stronger than them.

 _Dad, have you gone mad, Garth said to his father_

 _Stand aside Garth, Tony screamed to his son_

 _No way, said Garth_

 _How dare you defy your father, Tony said in anger_

 _Are you guys ok, asked Garth_

 _We're fine. It's good to see you Garth, said Humphrey_

 _Good to see you too Humphrey, said Garth_

 _I'm going to give you one final warning to move Garth. Those two know something that could save our pack and I'm going make them talk., said Tony_

 _I won't let you do this Tony, said Kate_

 _Stay out of this Kate, Tony said in anger_

 _Make me, said Kate_

The suddenly, Marcel and Paddy called to Humphrey to tell him that the train is coming and they need to hurry before it leaves. Tony knew that he had to keep them here so he went ahead and charged them. However, Garth got in this way and began to fight him one on one. The two wolves would clash at each other and fight with all of their strength. Unfortunately, Tony was stronger than his son and could easily fight through him. However, Princess decided to back him up for some reason; Salty, Shakey and Mooch did the same.

 _You go ahead Humphrey; we got this, said Shakey_

 _Guys, Humphrey screamed as he showed concern for his friends_

 _There's no time to argue about this. Go, said Princess_

 _Kate, you should go too, said Garth_

 _What, Kate said in confusion_

 _You said you wanted to go with him, Garth reminded her_

 _Ok! Keep my sister safe Garth; I'm counting on you, said Kate_

When the train came, Kate and Humphrey jumped on it together and got away. Nars tried to follow them, but was halted by Princess. Humphrey and Kate could watch as their friends were all fighting for them to escape

After being on the train for a while now, Kate and Humphrey stopped looking out the train car to see if anyone followed them. They could tell that was impossible since they were far away from Jasper by now.

 _Looks like we got away from them, said Humphrey_

 _Yeah! Humphrey, I know what you're trying to do; I know about the Night of the Broken Moon, said Kate_

 _Are you going to try and stop me, said Humphrey_

 _No, I'm going to help you with this. From what I heard, no wolf should have this kind of power. I don't think my dad is going to use it, but I can be there to stop him and King if they somehow decide to act on this. But for now, it's just you and me, said Kate_

 _Ok! We're in this together, said Humphrey_

As the two got close to one another and were about to kiss, the train suddenly stopped and they both went flying to the other side of the train car. Humphrey knew that they couldn't be there already so he decided to go see what was up. It turns out an avalanche had blocked the train tracks so it was impossible for them to go any further. After seeing this, Kate and Humphrey got off the train and decided to go on foot


	9. Part 8: Garth and Lilly

Back at Jasper, Princess, Mooch, Salty, Shakey, and Garth were being taken back to Jasper. As they were being taken back, Salty and Princess were helping Garth walk since his father managed to take him down with a lot of force. When they arrived back, Winston, Eve, and Lilly were already there with them since they tried to hurry over to stop all of this.

 _Where's Kate, asked Eve_

 _She's with Humphrey, Garth told her_

 _Quiet Garth; you're in a lot of trouble for this, Tony yelled at him_

 _No, you are Tony, Winston stepped in_

 _What, Tony said in disbelief_

 _I ordered you to observe them, not attack or detain them. (To Nars and the group of rules) Release them! NOW! All of you are confined to your homes until I decided what to do with you, yelled Winston_

 _Yes pack leader Winston, Nars and the others said as they left_

 _Lilly, take Garth to see Candy and Sweets; take those three(Salty, Shakey, and Mooch) with you too. I'm leaving them in your care, Winston told Lilly_

 _Ok, Lilly said to her father_

 _What do you have planned with me, Princess asked_

 _I have a few question about where your loyalty stands. Follow me. (to Tony) Tony, I'll deal with you later. For now you are confined to your cave with no dinner, said Winston_

As everyone was leaving, Tony was infuriated by what just happened. He thought to himself how Winston could punish him just for trying to keep them here since they know about Daria and how she can make anyone the king of all wolves. He thought to himself: "Why does he have to be so soft on this? The king of all wolves can do anything, yet he acts like it doesn't even matter if we get the power or not; the fighting between Slash(King) will go one forever. Unless, I do something about it."

In another part of the pack, Lilly and Salty were carrying Garth to see Candy and Sweets. They were omega wolves who help out with injured wolves, both alpha and omega, whenever they get hurt for any reason. She told the two of them to take care of Garth while she dealt with Salty, Shakey, and Mooch

 _You're not going to kill us are you, asked Salty_

 _No, what gave you all that idea. My dad asked me to watch you guys, not hurt you. Besides, your friends of Humphrey so you can't all be bad, said Lilly_

 _So you're another one of his friends, asked Mooch_

 _Yeah; sort of. We were friends, but we weren't that close to begin with; he was closest to my sister, Kate, said Lilly_

 _Are you an alpha like her, Shakey asked_

 _No; I'm an omega, said Lilly_

 _Is Garth going to be ok? From what I saw, he took a beating from his dad; it looked one sided to us, said Mooch_

 _He'll be fine. Aside from a few scratches and a broken paw, Garth will pull through, said Sweets as she and Candy_

 _Do you want to go see him Lilly? We can leave you two alone for a while if you like, said Candy_

 _Thanks girls! Just be sure those three don't go anywhere. And you can tell them if you like; I don't think they'll say anything, said Lilly_

As Lilly went into the cave to see Garth, Candy and Sweets took Salty, Shakey, and Mooch away from the cave entrance and somewhere not too close and not too near here. As they were walking away, the guys(except Shakey) tried to flirt with them, the two would tell them they would give them a shot if they kept quiet about Garth and Lilly being in a relationship. Shakey would then ask why; Candy and Sweets began to explain the story behind those two

After the pack was attacked by a group of human hunters, Garth lost his mother. It devastated him and his father, Tony. Ever since that incident, Tony has raised Garth to be the strongest alpha in all of the Western pack. He would only focus on trying to make Garth strong so he could defend the pack from any threats whatsoever. However, Tony never took time to comfort Garth and give him the attention he needed to cope with losing his mother during the training. While Garth would get stronger thanks to Tony's special training, it was not enough to heal the heart that was broken inside of Garth.

However, one wolf was able to heal that heart; it was Lilly. When they were younger, they were just friends at first. However, things started to build up between the two. When Garth was not training, Lilly would hang out with him and cheer him up with her turtle jokes, forest watching, and listening to birds sing at night. Overtime, Garth was able to get over the lose of his mother and move on to be a regular wolf again; he thanked Lilly and the two would move on with their lives. However, they started to develop feelings for one another. At first it was Garth who developed feelings for her, but he thought that Lilly didn't see him in that light because he was an alpha, she was an omega, and she hung around him to get over the grief he had over losing his mother. However, Lilly wa developing feelings towards Garth too. She thought to herself that Garth could never fall in love with someone like her and that some alpha girl would interest him more, than omega like her.

One night, Lilly got up to take a look at the flower fields late at night. She would usually look at them since the moon would glow on them and make them bright and beautiful. While she was there, Garth was out there too. He explained that he was out to get some fresh air and walk a bit since he couldn't sleep. The two would simply sit next to each other and watch the flowers together

 _Lilly, can I ask you something_

 _Sure, what is it_

 _What is the perfect wolf to you_

 _What do you mean_

 _I mean, what do girls look for in a guy in order for them to like me...I mean him back_

 _Why are you asking me this_

 _I just thought you might know since you're a girl and a lot of guys are always looking at you_

 _None of the guys, not even the omega guys, look at me. I would think it would have something to do with my mom, but even I know that's not it._

 _What!? That can't be right. Any guy in the pack, no the world, would look at someone as pretty as you_

 _You think I'm pretty_

 _Yeah! I mean you are….you see...I just. Yeah, I do think your pretty; both on the inside and outside. In fact, I think you look better without your hair covering your eyes._

 _You really think so_

 _I do!_

 _Garth! Do you like me_

 _No! I love you. Do you love me back_

 _I do!_

As the two wolves stared at each other eyes, their feelings for one another began to show. They got so close to each other that their noses touched one another. This would eventually lead the two to kiss each other

Since then, the two have kept their relationship a secret from the packs. The only reason Candy and Sweets know is Lilly suggested that they help keep it secret from the pack by helping cover their relationship in case anyone got suspicious of them

 _That's the whole story, said Candy_

 _It's so beautiful, said Shakey as he began to cry_

 _They're only staying to make sure thing around here calm down, once we take down Slash(or King as he likes to be called). When that is done, they plan on leaving the pack together. You guys better not say anything while you're here_

 _Omegas honor, all three of them said_

Back at the cave, Lilly was sitting next to Garth and comforting him while he healed.

 _Are you sure you're going to be ok, asked Lilly as she got closer to him_

 _I'll be fine; I can take anything my dad throws at me, said Garth_

 _When we leave, do you still want to let him know about us? I know we planned on telling my parents and things might go a little easier, but your dad might not take it that well, said Lilly_

 _I want to confront him about it. I'm tired of keeping our love a secret, especially from him. I love you Lilly and I always will, said Garth_

 _I love you too, said Lilly_

 _You worried about Kate,said Garth_

 _I am! But knowing her and how strong she is, she'll be fine. I just hope she and Humphrey can come back safely, said Lilly_


	10. Part 9: The Deal

At Winston's cave, Eve was keeping an eye on Princess. While she was watching her, she began to take a look at her closely. She thought to herself how someone as beautiful as her could be Slash's daughter in any way. Just then, Winston came back from having a talk with Tony's group

 _So, you're Slash's daughter,Terra; or do you prefer to be called Princess, said Winston._

 _If you're hoping to get information about where Humphrey is going with your daughter, then you are wasting your time; I don't even know where they are right now, Princess told them._

 _You were getting on a train with them; you must know where they are going, Winston pointed out._

 _They were going to some park far away from here. Who knows, maybe they're going to another park to repopulate it, Princess said with a smile on her face_

 _WHAT!? MY DAUGHTER WOULD NEVER, Eve said in an angry voice until Winston stopped her_

 _Eve, she's lying; that is not the reason they left the pack, said Winston_

 _How do you know I'm not telling the truth, said Princess_

 _You have your father's problem with lies; your eyes will roll and twitch if you lie, said Winston_

 _So you do know my father, Princess pointed out_

 _I guess you can say we used to be friends at one point, until he became a monster, said Winston_

 _At least I'm not the only one who obviously sees that he's a monster, said Princess_

 _I'm surprised that his own daughter would go against him like this; especially his daughter, Eve pointed out_

 _Here is the obvious fact: My dad can't be king of all wolves. That would cause a problem for every single wolf in Jasper. If he became king, some of his rivals(which consist of 8 alpha wolves in my pack and other wolves elsewhere) would rise up to challenge him and it would put our pack into civil war; we'd be destroyed in an instant, Princess told them with a stern look on her face_

 _So you're doing this for your pack, asked Eve_

 _No! I'm doing this because him being in charge would cause problems for everyone and would lead to instant death and destruction. Don't confuse this into thinking I would prefer to see you king of all wolves, but I rather not see my own idiotic father bring the wolves in Jasper, and possibly other areas, down a dark road where there is no return, Princess stated._

 _So you sided with Humphrey since he planned on protecting Daria from him and us, said Winston_

 _My dad heard that he knew about her from some spies of his and he planned to interrogate him to get info or wait for his pack leader to come and save him so he could get the info from him. I just used him as a way to prevent my father from getting the way to become king of all wolves, said Princess_

 _So we have the same interest, said Winston_

 _I don't think we do. While I know Humphrey doesn't want my father to become king of all wolves, what is stopping you all from doing the same thing at some point. I may know my father being the king of all wolves is bad, but the same thing could be said about you too, said Princess_

 _You may be right. But the priority is to stop you father. Can we agree on that, asked Winston_

 _We can. But don't think this means I swear any loyalty to you or anything; I'm doing this for the good of wolfkind, said Princess_

 _Fair enough. What about those other three(Salty,Shakey, and Mooch), said Winston_

 _I know they are loyal to Humphrey, but as long as you don't hurt them or anything they might cooperate with you until he comes back, said Princess_

After their talk, Winston permits Princess to go free and walk around the pack. However, she would be constantly watched by Eve at all times.

In Tony's cave, he was angry and frustrated with what just happened. He would be pacing around in anger for what Winston and Garth did to him; he felt betrayed. Just then, Slash(King) showed up at his cave.

 _Hello old friend, said Slash_

 _What are you doing here, asked Tony in anger_

 _Simple! I came to ask if you would work with me, said Slash_

 _Why would I do that, said Tony_

 _Because we have common enemy: Winston. One of my spies who was trying to find out where Princess, Lyle and Link are told me about what happened. It must be humiliating to work under him. A wolf like you deserves to lead, said Slash_

 _I would never follow you in any way, said Tony_

 _I know you wouldn't. Don't think of this is me asking you to swear loyalty to me. Think of this as your way of getting rid of Winston and putting yourself and your son in charge. I know that's what you want most of all, said Slash_

 _What you asking me to do, asked Tony_

 _I just want Lyle, Link, and my traitorous daughter back to me and I promise to give you all of the Western territory for you to rule by yourself. I won't interfere with it once I become king of the wolves, said Slash_

 _Say I do help you, what's stopping you from turning on me? I know you well and you wouldn't simply give it to me, said Tony_

 _I only have interest in becoming king of all wolves. I just need to get rid of Winston above all else. True I could get rid of you too afterwards, but you don't want to be king of all wolves. You just want to make the Western pack stronger so a "certain tragedy" doesn't happen again. And I know you think under Winston's leadership it will happen again. What do you say Tony, asked Slash_

 _Alright! I'll work_ _ **with**_ _you on this; but never_ _ **for**_ _you, stated Tony_

 _Fair enough, said Slash_

 _But what about Kate and Humphrey? They are heading to the wolf that can make you king, said Tony_

 _I already have three of my alpha wolves and goose of mine going after them. Soon, they will be catching up to them in only a few days. Just be sure to have my daughter and my two wolves ready for me before then, said Slash_


	11. Part 10: Reba and Janice

After getting of the train, Kate and Humphrey would walk to Idaho since they had no other choice at the moment. Marcel and Paddy would guide them since they knew some of the best routes to get there that would make their journey as short as possible. As they were walking, a big storm cloud was appearing over the sky.

 _Humphrey we need to find shelter now; a storm is coming, said Kate_

 _I agree. Marcel! Paddy! Do you guys know any place we can spend the night, said Humphrey_

 _There is a cave not too far from here. We can rest there for now, said Paddy pointing to a nearby cave_

 _Marcel and Paddy showed them the way to a small underground cave that they could stay the night in and avoid the storm. They made it just in the knick of time since it started storming immediately when they got in immediately._

 _We'll have to wait the storm out for a while, Kate pointed out_

 _When it stops raining, we'll see if the train appears or if there is another method of transportation to get us to Idaho faster, said Marcel_

 _In the meantime, we might as well get some rest while we're here, said Paddy_

Since they couldn't go anywhere, they all decided to rest and go again until the storm clears/in the morning. During the night, Humphrey got up since he "had to go". Once he got back, he began to notice how beautiful Kate was sleeping like that. He began to think to himself how beautiful Kate looks in the moonlight. He then began to remember all the times the two played together and how they were the closest of friends. Humphrey always had feelings for Kate even when he was younger. The only reason he never acted on them was he figured someone like her could never really love someone like him. He also thought that Kate would choose an alpha wolf since an alpha being with an omega was so uncommon that he thought Kate would simply choose someone else rather than him. He then went up to Paddy, woke him up, and asked him to help with something important in the morning.

The next morning, Kate woke up from her slumber. When she did, she realized that Humphrey and Paddy weren't around. She then woke up Marcel and told him that he needed to get up since Humphrey and Paddy were already up.

 _Where do you think they went, asked Kate_

 _Probably seeing if a train was nearby; Paddy likes to check ahead of schedule at times, said Marcel_

 _So how long have you guys know Humphrey, asked Kate_

 _We've known him since he joined Ron's pack, said Marce_

 _Ron, Kate wondering who that is_

 _He's the leader of Humphrey's pack. He's a very chill wolf so to speak. We split up with him and everyone else after some hunters were following us. We imagined that we lost them and it would be easy to find everyone, but it hasn't been easy. I just hope everyone is ok. But I have a feeling you don't want Humphrey to go back with them, Marcel said with a grin on his face_

 _What makes you say that, said Kate_

 _Well aren't you two in love with one another, said Marcel_

 _What!? Me and Humphrey! Well you see I…I…...moose, Kate said as she was blushing and avoiding the statement_

 _What, Marcel said with a perplexed look on his face_

 _Moose, right there. I figured I should hunt it; we can have it for breakfast, Kate said as she walked away_

 _You do realize I don't eat meat, Marcel said to her as she walked away_

 _I'll be right back; hunting this one moose should be easy for me, said Kate as she was getting ready_

Kate would then hide behind some nearby bushes and started to track down the moose. It went to a nearby lake and began drinking from the water. Kate saw this as an opportunity to attack it. Just then, an apple was thrown at her from the side.

 _You can't do that, said a voice nearby_

 _Hey! Who did that, Kate said with anger on her face_

 _Eating meat is wrong, said another voice_

 _Ow! Whoever is out there you better stop throwing apples at me, Kate yelled at them_

 _Go Vegan, said the two voices at the same time_

 _Ok, that's it, Kate said in anger as she began to track them_

Kate would begin her offensive at the voices of the two wolves who were throwing stuff at her. She heard where they were coming from and began to attack them. She would tackle them and bite them and they would bite back and throw sticks and berries at Kate. The fight between the three wolves continued until Humphrey and Paddy showed up.

 _Reb! Janice! Leave her alone, Humphrey said to them_

 _Humphrey, Reba and Janice yelled in excitement_

 _You know these two, asked Kate_

 _Yeah, they're from my pack. Is this where you've been hiding, asked Humphrey_

 _Yeah! Lots of vegetation is here, said Reba_

 _We were making sure this meat eater didn't harm it, said Janice_

 _This meat eater about to make you two my meal, Kate threatened them_

 _Stop the madness. Eat berries only; and other vegetables, Reba and Janice yelled as they were about to start another fight with Kte_

 _Girls! Have you seen Ron and everyone else yet, asked Humphrey_

 _No! We figured he would find us first. Maybe he's with Daria and Lois in Idaho, said Reba_

 _Wait you two know about Daria, said Kate_

 _Yeah! We've sworn to protect her, said Janice_

 _You're not trying to hurt her are you, asked Reba_

 _Girls, it's ok; she's with me, said Humphrey_

 _Ok! But we've got our eyes on her, said Reba as she and stared at Kate_

 _We won't let her eat anymore meat, said Janice_

 _On another note, Paddy and I found a way for us to get to Idaho faster, Humphrey said as he changed the subject of things_

 _Two humans are near a rest area and they have a trailer that is big enough for us to sneak onto. And as luck would have it they are going to Idaho too, said Paddy_

 _Great; Let's go, Reba and Janice said together_

 _Do they have to come along with us, asked Kate_

 _They're in my pack; I can't just leave them, said Humphrey_

 _Ok! But if they attack me over meat again, they're going down, said Kate_

After that was settled, everyone would head over to the place Paddy was talking about. Humphrey was about to follow them until he realized that he didn't get the chance to give Kate the flower he and Paddy found for her. He decided to put it in his tail and hide it so he can give it to her later.


	12. Part 11: The attacks begin

After meeting up with Reba and Janice, they all headed to the location where Paddy and Humphrey found the trailer they could sneak onto. The humans were busy cleaning up their food to notice that they snuck on board the trailer. It took a while, but the humans started their car and they were on their way.

However, there were a group of wolves and a goose that were following them too. The wolves names were Remmy, Logan, and Lance. Logan is a gray muscular wolf with blue eyes, Lance is a brown and slender wolf with green eyes, and Remmy is a silver and muscular wolf with yellow eyes. The goose that is helping them is named Todd. Remmy told Todd to continue to follow them and they will catch up. Logan and Lance were upset that they didn't make it in time since King wants them to capture them and find Daria for him. Remmy told them to be patient. He explained that they have to make sure that they don't know that they are following them. If they know that they are being followed then they will take them down first and make sure they never reach Daria's location. Remmy then pointed out that there is another human trailer near hear and Todd overheard them say that they are going to the same place as the other trailer is going to. With that said, they snuck onto that trailer.

Back on the trailer Kate, Humphrey, and the others were on, they were all listening to the music that was playing on in the back of the trailer. Reba and Janice were looking through the trailer to see if there was anything to eat; preferably organic fruit or something

 _None of the food here is any good; it's meat, said Reba_

 _Then eat that for a while, said Kate_

 _Look Kate, we don't eat meat. It is wrong to eat meat, said Janice_

 _We don't expect you to understand that, said Reba_

 _Do you understand why they don't eat meat, Kate asked Humphrey_

 _Yeah! But if I told you it then you would probably be sick; just leave it at that., said Humphrey_

 _By the way Humphrey, are you sure we can trust her(Kate), said Janice_

 _I'm right here you know, Kate said with an angry look on her face_

 _We know! It's just many wolves that we know that are alphas in this area and others are set to try and kill Daria, said Reba_

 _Not all alphas are the same you know. Some of us are good natured too you know, said Kate_

 _Really?, said Reba with a look on her face_

 _Last I check some of you either hog all the food, fight without mercy, or kill anyone who you see isn't as strong as you, said Janice_

 _She's NOT like that, Humphrey yelled at them defending Kate's honor_

 _Humphrey, how do you know that? You've only met her after such a long time. How can you be sure she's the same Kate you told us about; how can you trust her so easily, said Reba_

 _Because I can and I will. Plus, we promised to work together on this. I trust! You two will treat her with the same respect as you would treat wolves in our pack. That's an order, said Humphrey with a serious look on his face_

 _Yes sir!, said Reba and Janice in unison_

With that said, Reba and Janice would not speak anymore of this at all. After a few hours, the trailer stopped at some gas station. Marcel and Paddy went out and overheard that the people who are driving this thing are going to be here for a while since they have some engine trouble and they want to rest for a while. They all then got off so they wouldn't be noticed and went into hiding in a nearby woods. Reba and Janice would head off to see if they could find any vegetarian snacks in the area. Paddy, seeing an opportunity for Kate and Humphrey to be alone, has Marcel come with him to scout the area to see where they are and how much longer it would take to get to their destination. Now that they were alone, Kate and Humphrey decided to talk for a while

 _By they way, thanks for sticking up for me back there; I meant to say that while we were on the trailer, said Kate_

 _No problem, said Humphrey_

 _Why'd they call you sir?_

 _I'm fourth in command. Our pack leader, Ron, has a select few that he leaves in charge to a certain degree whenever he is not around or is incapacitated. There are seven commanders under him; I am number four. We may be a relaxing, traveling pack, but even we have to be organized, Humphrey explained to her_

 _True, Kate nodded her head in agreement_

 _Kate, can I ask you something?, said Humphrey_

 _Sure! What is it, said Kate_

 _Well….you see I was hoping….never mind you wouldn't do that, said Humphrey_

 _Do what?(noticing something in his tail) What's that in your tail, asked Kate noticing the purple flower in his tail_

 _It's something Paddy helped me find while we were out. I thought you might like it; but I doubt you're really into flowers I bet, said Humphrey_

 _That's very sweet of you; thanks. But what was it you really wanted to ask me?, said Kate_

 _Well...after this is all over with….or when things calm down a bit, I was hoping we could…, said Humphrey_

 _Surrender quietly and we might let you live, said Remmy as he, Logan and Lance surrounded them_

Kate and Humphrey were then surrounded by Remmy, Logan and Lance. The three wolves looked blood thirst. Lance was ready to jump up and fight them, but Remmy told him to calm down. He said to Humphrey if he tells them Daria's location then they might let them go and forget they ever saw them. Humphrey would simply tell them to eat dirt. With that said, Remmy and his team would prepare to attack them; Kate and Humphrey were getting ready to fight too.

Back in Jasper, Princess was taking a walk while at night and noticed someone on the ground. She went to see who it was; it was Hutch. She asked who did this to him; he said it was Tony and some wolves from Slash's pack. He further explained that Tony is planning to kill Winston

Back at Winston and Eve's cave, Winston could hear footsteps coming to his cave. He woke Eve up too since he thinks it could be the enemy. He was right since a few wolves that he recognized from King's pack was out there and they were being lead by Tony.

 **Well here is another chapter. Left this on a cliffhanger of sorts to build up what is coming next. Sorry this took so long, but I'm in college and I barely have time to write anything. However, I may update more in December when things die down/winter vacation; I hope you understand. It's not just for this story but for all of them too.**


	13. Part 12: Escape from Jasper

(Yesterday)

 _Nars was out doing his patrols after Winston released them from their confinement in their homes/caves. Their punishment was they had to miss meals for two days and not participate in hunts for a week. This made Nars really angry since he felt he didn't do anything wrong to begin with. He was muttering to himself how he hates Winston for what he did. He even wished that he was dead. As he was saying this to himself, he ran into Tony_

 _So I take it you're tired of Winston's leadership., said Tony_

 _No! I wasn't talking about Winston. He's a great leader; may he live a long time, said Nars trying to cover up what he said_

 _You don't have to lie to me Nars. Personally, I've had it with how he's running things here too. Let me ask you something; if you had to do something bad in order to protect this pack for the greater good, would you do it?, said Tony_

 _What is it you're asking me sir?, asked Nars_

 _I'm taking down Winston tomorrow. I already have Claw, Scar, and Candu on my side with this. All we have to do is drive him out or kill him and this place will be protected from Slash. All we need is to get Lyle and Link out of confinement and capture King's daughter, said Tony_

 _Does this mean we have to work under Slash, said Nars_

 _No! I won't let that happen. All we need is his daughter and those two wolves from his pack to keep our territory safe., said Tony_

 _What if it's a double cross, said Nars_

 _I'm prepared for that. But for now, we need to do this in order to make things safer in our pack and this fighting. Under Winston, nothing will get done. Are you in?, asked Tony_

 _You bet I am. I've gotten tired of WInston anyway., said Nars_

With that said, the two would proceed to getting Lyle and Link released from their confinement. Once they did that, they told the two to head back to Slash and tell him that he's going to strike at Winston tomorrow night and he will have his daughter back too.

(Tonight)

At the secret location, Garth and Lilly were saying goodbye to each other as they were about to head home. Garth asked her if she was sure she didn't want to escort her back to her cave, Lilly assured her that she would be fine; plus her mom would ask questions as to why he was with her this late. Before she left, Garth stopped her for a moment. She asked him what was wrong; he explained that they aren't alone. Garth was right, since it was Lyle and Link who were here. They said that they had orders to detain Garth and bring him to Tony. Garth was surprised to hear this from them and asked them what they were talking about. Lyle said that Tony has told them that Tony is working with King to take down Winston in return for the Western pack to be left alone. Garth couldn't believe what he was hearing since it's not like his dad to do something like that. Before Lyle and Link could do anything, they were both attacked by an incoming logboard. It was Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Candy, and Sweets who did that for them. They called Garth and Lilly to come on with them.

Back at the cave, Winston and Eve were staring down Tony

 _I can't believe you're doing this, said Winston in anger_

 _This is for the pack Winston; nothing personal I assure you_

 _Yes it is! You've always blamed Winston for what happened to your wife, said Eve taunting him_

 _You leave Stella out of this. This isn't just about her, but for the protection of the entire pack., said Tony in anger_

 _How does Garth feel about this, asked Winston_

 _He'll understand once I explain things to him; besides, he wants to protect this place too so I'm sure he'll understand., said Tony_

 _Eve, get out of here., said Winston_

 _What!? We can take him on together, said Eve in shock_

 _Look closely! If Tony was alone then we wouldn't be talking. He has forces surrounding this place. Find Lilly and get out of here. I'll cover your escape, said Winston_

 _You better stay alive, said Eve with a stern look on her face_

Eve would do what Winston says and leave the area. Winston was right since some of Slash's forces would try and get rid of her. Luckily, Winston covered her escape so she could get away. As she left, Winston would fight Tony and his backup wolves,

Elsewhere, Princess, while carrying Hutch on her back, would meet up with Garth, Lilly and the others. She would then give Hutch to Garth to Eve would meet up with everyone too.

 _Lilly we need to get out of here now, said Eve_

 _What's going on, asked Lilly_

 _(to Garth)You're father has allied with Slash; he's taking over the western pack. (to Lilly) Your father is fighting against him and he wants us to leave for now, Eve told Garth._

 _What!? I can't belive him. When I get his paws on…., said Garth as he was about to leave and find his dad_

 _Garth, wait! We need to leave right now, said Lilly placing her paw on his paw_

(Eve really taking a notice to Lilly placing her paw on Garth like that made her angry inside)

 _Where are we going to go exactly, asked Candy_

 _Isn't there a late night train we can take, said Salty to Princess_

 _There is, but they would easily catch up to you all. I know another way for you all to escape; follow me, said Princess_

Princess would take them all to a place that she knew about that leads outside of the pack's territory and Jasper as a whole. As they were going there, they were being chased by some of Slash's forces. Luckily, Garth and Eve were more than enough to take these wolves down. After continuing on and avoiding attacks, they managed to reach the destination Princess was talking about; it was an underground hole that leads into the mountains on the other side

This hole here will get you all where you need to go. It used to be a cave, but humans destroyed during some explosives test of sorts. However, there was a small hole that was left big enough for wolves to get in or out. The place is a maze, but it will lead you out and where you need to go. I know because I used it during my father's alpha training. It's a maze in there, but the trick is to smell for water and stuff that humans call perfume; no one has been through it accept me. Take it and go., said Princess

What about you?, said Lilly

I'll cover you escape. They want me, not any of you. (to Salty) Tell Humphrey to keep Daria safe, said Princess

You got it!, said Salty

With that said, everyone except Princess would leave for the cave to escape. Once she was sure that they all made it inside, she went as high as she could in order to cause as much rock fall as possible to cover up the hole to enter the cave. After she was done, some of Slash's wolves surrounded her and took her prisoner. She was dragged back to Slash along with Winston, who lost his battle against Tony and his backup.

 _Welcome back my daughter!, said Slash_

 _If you're going to kill me, make quick. I rather die than tell you anything, said Princess_

 _Oh my Princess, you're my daughter; I would never kill you. I have other plans for you., said Slash_

 _What about me? I guess you'll finally kill me now that you have me., said Winston_

 _I'm so tempted! But, you would simply be a martyr for those who follow you and I can't have that. I want you to watch as my forces capture Daria, I kill her under the full moon and become king of the wolves in all of Jasper. When I succeed in my plans, then you have my permission to die., said Slash_

 _And you'll wipe out everyone in the Western pack too, including Tony once he's no use to you, said Winston_

 _No! Tony has done what I needed and the Western pack and territory is all his to rule. To prove it, I'm going to have my Princess marry his son as a sign of good will towards our partnership., said Slash_

 _(Tony arrived along with Nars and Claw; Winston looks at them in anger)_

 _Don't look at us like that Winston. You failed to protect this pack, now it's my turn. (to Nars and Claw) Take her back to my cave; I'll present her to Garth once he comes back, said Tony_

 _That might be a problem. One he's not here; he fled with the others to get away from you. And two, I saw another wolf stare into his eye romantically and urged him to escape and face you another day. I think her name is Lilly, said Princess laughing at Tony_

 _What!?, said Tony in shock and anger_

 _My daughter is in love with your son!, said Winston with a stern look on his face_

 _You've know that!?, said Tony_

 _Yes! You're not mad are you? said Winston taunting Tony_

 _Does Eve know?, Tony demanded to know_

 _No!, said Winston with a worried look on his face_

Elsewhere, Garth, Lilly, and everyone else found their way out of the cave. Luckily Princess's hint helped them out immensely. They found themselves near a perfume store that was near the mountain. As they were leaving, Eve was staring down Garth and pushed him away from Lilly since she wasn't really comfortable with him being near her; mainly since she's just found out about their romance.


	14. Part 13: Making it to Humphrey's pack

Kate and Humphrey were surrounded by Remmy and his team and they were prepared to take them down.

 _Don't worry, we can handle this. said Kate_

 _We can? I mean you can, but Kate I'm not a fighter. said Humphrey_

 _You still remember some of your alpha training when you were younger?, asked Kate_

 _To a degree, but you know that I was terrible at it. (noticing Candy and Sweets about to do something) But I have another idea that can take these guys down easily.,said Humphrey_

 _What is it?, asked Kate_

 _Just watch and let me do all the talking. (to Remmy) You guys must be from Slash's pack right? Right! You all seem like very strong, focused, capable, and loyal alphas., said Humphrey_

 _Flattery won't get you anywhere pal., said Remmy letting out a small laugh_

 _I know, I know, I know: It's your job to capture and if failing to do so kill us. However, why do it so suddenly. Shouldn't you be able to bask in your success. I mean you're about to capture not only the third in command of Ron's pack, but the daughter of Winston. It maybe just a mission to you guys and you duty to fulfil it, but shouldn't you feel a sense of accomplishment said Humphrey as he continued to sweet talk them_

 _He's right Remmy, we're about to pull of the most successful mission yet., said Logan_

 _Don't be fooled by him boys; he's just stalling for time in hopes of finding out how to escape., said Remmy_

 _What! How and why would I do that? I mean the only thing I can do is help Kate escape, but she would never leave me; we're old friends you know., said Humphrey_

 _You two were friends?, said Lance_

 _Yep! We're even friends to this day; we've even started having romantic feelings for each other , said Humphrey placing his paw on hers_

 _That seems unlikely since she's an alpha and you're an omega. I don't see how a wolf such as her loving someone like. It just doesn't seem fathomable, said Remmy_

 _(noticing that Candy and Sweets are ready) Well it's true. But I can tell you that we sometimes have a_ _ **rocky relationship,**_ _said Humphrey giving Candy and Sweets the signal_

Once that was said, a bombardment of rocks began to hit Remmy, Logan, and Lance. As they were getting hit, Humphrey told Kate to follow him this way to escape. Kate mentioned that she doesn't like running from a fight, but Humphrey told her that this isn't running but a strategy that he and his pack would use to fight. As they were running, Logan would break away to follow them. However, he was attack by what appeared to be needles; which ultimately stopped him from moving due to extreme pain. As Lance tried to move and help Logan, a group of skunks appeared and sprayed him immensely with their skunk spray; which made him faint from the horrid smell that covered his body. Remmy was furious that his own team was taken down so easily that he chased Kate and Humphrey down with fury on his face. As he was chasing them, Humphrey urged Kate to climb up a tree and fast. Kate thought that was weird since wolves don't climb trees; but Humphrey urged her to learn fast, which she did. Once the two were in the trees, the next big thing could happen to Remmy: being assaulted by squirrels and getting attacked with nuts and acorns. As he was getting attacked, Kate and Humphrey would simply watch as he would get assaulted by all these squirrels and ultimately get knocked out by all of their nuts. Once that was taken care of, Kate and Humphrey would get down and meet up with Candy and Sweets.

 _Are you guys ok, said Candy and Sweets in unison_

 _Yeah! Good work in assembling all of that.,said Humphrey_

 _How were you able to get all those creatures to help you so easily?, asked Kate_

 _When you're a vegetarian wolf, you'll understand.,said Candy_

 _What does that have to do with anything., said Kate_

 _Let's just say that this is our way of fighting ok; being vegetarian doesn't have anything to do with it, except with convincing animals to help us fight sometimes., said Humphrey_

 _(Marcel and Paddy fly toward everyone)_

 _Humphrey, Candy, and Sweets! You're not going to believe this., said Marcel_

 _What is it?, said Humphrey_

 _We've found Alex and his group.,said Paddy_

 _That means Ron and the others aren't too far from them. Let's go!, said Kate_

As they were leaving, Todd the goose would follow them to their location.

After walking for a while, they ran into Alex and his group. Alex is a gray wolf with a muscular body and has green eyes. Humphrey explained that he is second in command of the pack that he lives in. When asked who Kate is, Humphrey told him that she is his friend and that she is here to help protect Daria. Since he knows Humphrey well, he takes his words into account and leads them to everyone in the pack. It takes them a while to get there, but they managed to make it to the Sawtooth National Wilderness in Idaho,their destination.

Once they arrived, Candy and Sweets would leave to go eat some nearby berries. Alex then Humphrey to take Kate to see Ron since she. Ron was at a cave located near a huge mountain. When they entered, he was there sitting on couch; he's a silver wolf, with a white underbelly, he had a blue eye on his right eye and a green eye on his left eye


	15. Part 14: Daria

In the cave, Kate and Humphrey were sitting down as Ron was looking at them; mainly Kate

"It's good to see you again Humphrey; I'm glad you managed to survive" said Ron

"Thank you sir!" said Humphrey

"Where's Salty, Shakey, and Mooch; do you know where they are?" asked Ron

"They were left behind when Kate and I escaped from Jasper by some wolves who were standing in our way to get there" said Humphrey

"I'm sure they're ok…..." said Kate before she got interrupted

"I was speaking to Humphrey, not you. (to Humphrey) Do you think they'll be ok?" said Ron

"I'm sure they're fine. I don't think they've been harmed or anything since one of my old friends(Garth) might be protecting them." said Humphrey

"I see! We will have one of our goose friends look for them. In the meantime, I want you and this friend of yours to see Daria and keep her company for the night. (to Kate) And you. I welcome you to our pack and I'm glad that you are here to help us. But make no mistake: I've got my eye on you." said Ron

Once that was done, Kate and Humphrey would leave the cave to head to Daria's location. As they were walking, Kate could tell that they were being followed

"Did your leader say that we we're going to be receiving help or are those wolves that are behind us here to watch me?" said Kate noticing the wolves

"Most likely the second one. While I may have some good standing with the pack, Ron is very careful when it comes to wolves that aren't in our pack, especially for Daria. I may trust you and he knows that, but he doesn't want to take any chances since…." said Humphrey

"I'm an alpha wolf! They think I'm here to kill her in hope of becoming ruler of all wolves." said Kate

"Hey, I believe in you ok. I trust you; and if anyone bothers you then they have to deal with me." said Humphrey

"Thanks!" said Kate

After walking for a while, they reached the location where Daria is. It was a huge cave near the mountain. According to Humphrey, this mountain not only has an open hole that shows the sky but a lake that is full of flowers. He said that humans used to come here to do some planting of sorts but they stopped for some reason. As they entered the cave, the found the wolf know as Daria and her sister Lois

"Humphrey! It's good to see you again;I'm glad you're alright" said Lois greeting him

"Thanks Lois. This is Kate" said Humphrey

"Oh yeah, I've heard about you. It's nice to meet you" said Lois

"Thanks! So is that your sister?" asked Kate

"Yes, I'm her sister. My name is Daria. It's nice to meet you" said Daria placing her paw out to shake with Kate

"I thought you couldn't see me" said Kate

"I can't see, but I have other talents. I could hear you coming from a mile away." said Daria

"Wow! That's amazing." said Kate

"Lois. Humphrey. Could you give me and Kate some alone time?" asked Daria

"Sure!" said Humphrey as he left

"Call me if anything goes wrong sis?" said Lois she gave Daria a hug and left

"If you don't mind me asking, are you and Humphrey **just** friends?" asked Daria after she placed her paw on Kate's paw

"What do you mean?" said Kate blushing a bit

"I think you know what I mean. While I can't full explain it, I have always been able to to tell the feelings just be touching their paws. When I touch your paw, I can sense strength, compassion, determination, and the feelings of love inside of you." said Daria giggling a bit

"You can tell all of that just by touching my paw?" said Kate

"Yes! I know this will sound strange, but it's one of the many ways I can connect with other wolves. It's just been something about me that I can't fully explain to anyone, not even my sister." said Daria

"Why did you ask me if Humphrey and I are just friends?" said Kate

"Because when I touched Humphrey's paw, when I first met him, I could feel a piece of his heart that wasn't completely filled. It was missing something, or rather someone. I can feel that when I touch your paw too. I was wondering if both of your pieces somehow connected to one another and I have a feeling that they are." said Daria

"I see.(whispering) I do have feelings for him and I think he has feelings for me too; who am I kidding I know he has feelings for me, even to this day. But my mission is to keep you safe right now; me and Humphrey can wait." said Kate

"That maybe true. But I think you two should act on them before it's too late. I only say this because something is about to happen and it's going to concern everyone. I fear that all that is about to happen is going to be my fault." said Daria

"What do you mean" asked Kate

"(showing her king mark) I was told that this mark on my paw gives me the right to be leader. However, if my life is taken then that right is given to the wolf that killed me. According to my parents, I have the right to rule all the wolves in Jasper; something I honestly do not want. They said that they are thinking of a way to fight back so that they can make a place for me where I can be free from all of this. I know Humphrey and the others will fight too, but I want them to have happiness too. He told me stories about you and how strong you were when he knew you. I just want my friend to be happy, just like how I want my other friends to be happy. "

"You're a very kind wolf Daria." said Kate

"Not really! If I was, then I wouldn't be causing this much misery to every wolf that I know."

"But this isn't your fault! If anything, it's the fault of power hungry wolves that have no hearts like you.(in her mind) It's mostly irresponsible alpha wolves like Slash that exist; they are the ones to blame for not only Daria's suffering, but everyone else affected by this." said Kate

(Outside the cave)

"How's she doing? asked Humphrey

"Fine! But you've known my sister for a while now. She still thinks it's her fault that all of this is happening. Even if me or our parents tell her that it isn't, she still thinks it on the inside. But she tries to spread joy and happiness as much as she can" said Lois

"That's Daria for you; she worries about everyone. What about her parents; where are they?" said Humphrey

"They were heading back to Jasper to see if they could get support from Winston in order to fight back against Slash. You were there recently; do you think they will help us?" said Lois

"I think some of them will. But not everyone is like Kate. If they do find out about the mark she has, which they will know at some point, then I don't know what will happen. Ron is planning on getting rid of Slash along with Winston if they are willing to work with us." said Humphrey

"Yes! But to be honest Humphrey, I don't think we can fully trust Ron either. Anyone could want Daria in order to become ruler of the wolves, including him. While we've been able to rely on them, they only want us to rely on ourselves or anyone we can truly trust; that includes you and the others(Salty, Shakey, and Mooch)" said Lois

"You know you I've got your back Lois. We'll protect Daria: Me, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Terra(Princess), and Kate." said Humphrey

"I believe that we can trust your friend Kate. However, how can you be certain that this Terra girl can be trusted too. From what you told me, you just met her." said Lois

"Trust me, she's on our side. She hates her father just as much as Daria's parents do. I have faith" said Humphrey

"Ok! Speaking of which, have you asked Kate out already?" said Lois

"Why are you asking me that all of a sudden?" said Humphrey

"If I remember correctly, you said once you found her that you were going to sweep her off her paws now that you're a full grown wolf. Don't you still have plans for that?" said Lois

"I do! But I was waiting until all of this is over." said Humphrey

"You should act now. I've been told that if you don't act on your feelings now, you may lose them in the long run. You may be here to protect my sister, but you should still have fun with Kate while you can before things get serious." said Lois

"I guess you're right. I'll ask Kate out after our shift is over." said Humphrey

"Good!" said Lois


	16. Part 15: Our love is real

Elsewhere, Eve and everyone else was still walking ever since they escaped from Jasper. As they were walking, everyone was getting tired from walking since the night.

"Mom, can't we take a break now; we've been walking since last night." asked Lilly

"We have to keep our distance from us and them" said Eve

"I think we established that since we came out of the cave Princess showed us" said Candy almost falling asleep on Sweets

"You don't know that. Besides, we have to head in this direction if we're going to have any chance of fighting back against Slash and Tony" said Eve

"Well good luck with that" said Salty

"What do you mean by that" said Eve in anger

"Uh, we're heading in a different direction. We only came along to make sure none of you guys got captured." said Mooch

"However, we have another mission that is important and we can't leave Humphrey and our pack to do it alone." said Shakey

"And you're going to leave Princess to fend for herself; I thought she was you ally?" asked Lilly

"She is and we're going to get her, but we need help first; however, Daria takes priority." said Salty

"How are you guys going to get there?" asked Garth

"We'll have to walk there and/or hopefully find a train that can take us there. We saw a train station nearby; if we wait and listen, I'm sure the humans will have a train going to Idaho or something." said Salty

"Fine! But if you see Kate, tell her to come meet us near the Golden Oaks border." said Eve

"Ok!" said Salty

"Bye!" said Mooch

"Mom, why are we going to Golden Oaks? The wolves there won't help us; they'll just that this is our problem" said Lilly

"You're right! But, we have something to bargain with or someone. (to Garth) Garth, as an alpha, you are going to do your part and win the heart of the daughter of Golden Oaks. They like wolves who are strong and I doubt they will turn you away." said Eve

"What are you saying mom; that we should hand over Garth like a piece of meat? I won't allow it." said Lilly intervening

"He's an alpha Lilly; it's his duty to do whatever his superior wolf, which is me at the moment, tells him to. You wouldn't understand." said Eve

"She's right Lilly; but I'm not going to do it. I'm sorry Eve, but I can't follow that order." said Garth placing his paw on Lilly's paw

"Mom, there's something we have to tell you." said Lilly

Once Lilly told Eve that she and Garth are in love and plan to be mates after the war with Slash ended, Eve simply fainted on the ground from this news. Candy and Sweets walked up to her to see if she was dead or something; she was alive. Candy would simply respond by saying: I think she took that pretty well; probably better than you thought

Back at Jasper, Winston and Princess were put in a small cave together. They were kept under watch by Claw and Candu. The cave they were in was also covered by a rocks so they could not escape in any way. Princess and Winston have been trying to figure out how to escape, but they could not figure that out how at the moment

"I would think that the pack leader should know how to escape from this place already; or better yet, make sure that there are no wolves who would easily betray him." said Princess

"Tony, in his own right, is strong enough to be leader of a pack; it doesn't surprise me that he managed to gain control of things this fast. I always thought Tony and I were equals, but I never thought he would do something like this; he still can't let go what happened all those years ago." said Winston

"As much as I would like to hear you reminisce about the past, I'm more curious about what you said about how your daughter is in love with his son; you said that you already knew about that." said Princess

"While it is morally wrong, I have wolves who keep an eye on Kate and Lilly when they were younger. I did it in order to protect them from my enemies. One of my spies told me about how Garth and Lilly were getting close to one another; even told me about how they kissed." said Winston

"I take it you didn't approve" said Princess

"You're wrong! As a father, I want my daughters to find out who they will fall in love with on their own; I would never deprive them of choosing the ones they love. However, I was going to talk to them about leaving the pack together; since Garth was already leaving, I knew Lilly was going to be leaving too. I don't think she was going to leave without saying anything, but I had to make sure that they were both going to openly admit that they were in love to me and Eve." said Winston

"Does your wife know?" said Princess

(Back with Eve and her group)

"You two are what!? And when did this suddenly happen?" said Eve getting up after recovering from her fainting

"We were going to tell you and dad after things ended with Slash; we weren't trying to keep it a secret forever." said Lilly

"What did you do to my daughter? What lies did you say to her to make her fall for you? " Eve said turning to Garth in anger

"I didn't do anything. Lilly and I, we just go together. We got to know each other better and our feelings came together. Eve, I love Lilly" said Garth

"Get away from us. You are not allowed to be near my daughter do you understand. I know your type Garth. You're just some male who likes taking advantage of girls like Lilly who are ignorant and confused." said Eve moving Lilly away from Garth

"Mom I'm not confused." said Lilly

"Lilly be quiet! (to Garth) For the time being, you are banished from our group and the pack" said Eve

"Mom you can't do that." said Lilly

"Lilly stay out of this! You're too young to understand what love is. Garth doesn't love you, he's just using you. I know best here and I know you." said Eve

"No you don't. You don't know me at all." Lilly said right after she slapped her

"Yes I do; I'm your mother." said Eve

"What's my favorite color? What are my favorite flowers? Who is my best friend? What is something I like to do in my spare time?" asked Lilly

"Purple! Roses! Candy! Laying down in the flowers looking at the sun!" said Eve

"Orange! Daisies! Kate! Telling turtle jokes!" said Lilly

"Lilly just because he knows those things, doesn't mean he loves you like that." said Eve

"But I do love her." said Garth

"He does love mom; our love is real. And besides, he knows me more than you or dad ever did. (to Garth) Let's go Garth." said Lilly as she and Garth were leaving

"Where are you going?" said Eve

"To Kate! We can get help from the pack Humphrey is in; we have the same enemy." said Lilly

"Lilly, his pack isn't made up of fighters. You don't know how things work." said Eve

"I do; you just don't want to accept that this is who I really am. I'm a kind, caring wolf mom, but I'm also smart. If you're as smart as I think you are, then don't try to stop me. I'm a grown wolf now and I can make my own choices." said Lilly

With that said, Lilly and Garth would leave to try and catch up with Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. Since she was their friend, Candy and Sweets followed them; they gave Hutch to Eve since they figured she could use him for their plan. As they were walking away, Lilly was starting to cry a bit after having to yell and slap her mother like that; Garth told her that he knows how hard it is and gave her a hug to comfort her. Eve was crying too after realizing that she may have been a bad mother and she's just realizing it now. Since she could not face her daughter right now, she went the opposite direction while carrying Hutch

(Back at the prison cave)

"Out of all the things I've done, the worst of them is not being there for my children. I let my work as pack leader get in the way of my realy duty: being a good parent. Lilly suffered that the most. I focused on Kate's alpha training when she got older, that I couldn't really be the role model that a parent should be; the same goes for Eve. The only thing I could do was make sure they were safe. When I learned about Garth and Lilly, I choose not interfere since who am I to stop her from doing what she wanted. Both of them have something in common that even they might not admit: their fathers are terrible wolves." said Winston

"What about Eve; is she just as bad?" said Princess

"I try to take all the blame for us." said Winston

"Let me ask you something: do you two love each other or did you get together because you pack demanded it? Is your love real or fake?" said Princess

"Our love is real! That's why I didn't interfere with Garth and Lilly; they remind me of what me and Eve are when we were younger." said Winston

"Then you're not that bad of a parent; after I was born, my mom left me and my dad. Who knows, maybe your daughters will eventually forgive you" said Princess

"Have anymore questions?" said Winston coldly

"What about Kate and Humphrey; are you ok with them too?" said Princess

"Yes! I also think, they will be the ones to end all of this somehow." said Winston


	17. Part 16: The Date

The next morning, Kate was asleep from having look after Daria for that entire night. At the same time, she was thinking about how Humphrey, after they finished watching over Daria, asked her out on a date; albeit him simply asking her to go out for a walk in the park with him, but it still sort of counts as a date. As she continued to sleep, Reba and Janice would come into the cave and jump Kate. Kate immediately fought back and pushed them both to the wall; mainly since she is stronger than them.

"What are you two doing in here?" asked Kate

"We're here to help you" said Reba

"Help me with what?" asked Kate

"Your date…...with Humphrey" said Janice

"(noticing their facial expressions) You two don't seem to happy." said Kate looking at them closely

"What makes you say that?" said Janice

"Your faces, your voice tone, and you both jumped me out of nowhere; that means you're either angry or you're trying to kill me" said Kate

"We'll be honest Kate: We don't like you that much. One of the reasons being you eat meat." said Janice

"But the biggest reason is simple: You managed to gain Humphrey's affection without even trying." said Reba

"We've tried multiple times, but we've always gotten friend zoned. Since we can't gain his affection(love), you're going to have to do it in our place." said Janice

"What Janice is trying to say is, we're here to help you look a little more girly." said Reba

"What makes you two think that I'm not girly?" said Kate with an annoyed face

"We're girls Kate. We know you're a girl too, but you the have makings of a tomboy." said Reba

"So me, Reba, and Bertha are going to help you." said Janice

"Who's Bertha?" asked Kate

Then suddenly, a huge bear was coming out of from the trees and she was carrying beauty supplies. Candy explained that Bertha is their traveling bear friend that the pack rescued from a circus. Bertha specializes in makeup; something that the humans taught her to do for some reason. Bertha would then head up to Kate and prepare to put makeup on her

Elsewhere, Humphrey was thinking about his date with Kate and what he was going to ask her. At the same time, Marcel and Paddy were insisting that they help him look good for his date with Kate; Lois was watching as she and Daria were outside.

"Guys, this is stupid. All Kate and me are doing is walking around the park." said Humphrey

"Humphrey, you are about to go on a date with a lovely, albeit she has a dangerous bite, lady." said Marcel using a comb

"You must look your best for this entire moment." said Paddy

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" asked Humphrey sarcastically

"We do: helping you look your best, and not look like a shaggy dog, or something." said Marcel

"There, now you are already for you date with Kate." said Paddy adding a bow tie on him

"How do I look?" Humphrey asked Lois

"Why don't we go look for Kate and make sure she's coming Daria. Marcel and Paddy! Can you guys patrol the sky to make sure no one is around." asked Lois

"Of course Lois!" said Marcel as he and Paddy were flying away

"Good Luck Humphrey!" said Darai as she and Lois left the area

Kate and Humphrey were heading to the meeting point that they both agreed on. As they were walking, the two would wonder if they received any help at all. They also hoped things could go well between the two of them since they both have a similar problem: they have never been on a date before. When they arrived at the point, the two could only watch in shock at how each of them looked: Kate had makeup, mascara, and fake eyelashes on her, while Humphrey's head was combed, wearing a bow tie, and he had a monocle on.

"I look ridiculous don't I?" Kate and Humphrey said at the same time

"Let me guess, Reba and Janice used Bertha on you." said Humphrey

"Yeah! And I'm guessing that Marcel and Paddy did this to you." said Kate

"Yeah! Why don't we get rid of all of this. We can use the nearby waterfall to get rid of all of this fast." said Humphrey

(At the waterfall)

"Do Reba and Janice have a crush on you?" Kate asked Humphrey as they were getting all this "junk off of them"

"They do. They like me because of my jokes and my log boarding skills. They're nice and all, but they are crazy about eating organic food, mainly fruits and vegetables. What about you, I thought you would be with Garth, Hutch, or even Nars when i first saw you." said Humphrey

"Garth and me were just friends; I never saw it working out between us. Also, he's with Lilly. I like Hutch, but he wasn't into me that much anyway; probably because my mom scares. Also, are you kidding about Nars?" said Kate

"Yeah! I mean Nars; come on. He's our friend and all, but he's too competitive; remember the Great Wolf Games when we were pups and how you beat him in the final leg of the race." said Humphrey

"I do! It was a close one; I think he was really upset back then. He kept bothering me for a rematch; it wasn't until my mom threatened to eat him that he finally stopped." said Kate

" I think I was there when she did that. Hey Kate, can I show you something?" said Humphrey

"Sure!" said Kate

Humphrey would then take Kate somewhere outside of the park. It took them awhile to get there since it was so far away; it was night time when they got there. The place that Kate and Humphrey were going was some cave near a mountain. Humphrey told Kate that he found this place when his pack came near this area during their travels. The cave was so high that it overlooked the entire park; it's more beautiful with the full moon out

"This place looks beautiful from here; I can practically see the whole park from here." said Kate

"Yeah! I figure this was a place I could settle down in. I mean the view is great, there's a lake nearby, and I can get a view of the humans play those things called movies not too far from here." said Humphrey

"Sounds like you found your own place; I've been trying hard to move out of my family's cave. Dad said I could have it when I become leader of the pack, but I rather have my own space." said Kate

"Can I ask you something?" said Humphrey

"Sure!" said Kate

"Could you spend the rest of your life with?" Humphrey asked Kate

"Where is this coming from?" asked Kate

"I don't know. I guess it comes from me being an omega. I thought we would be alphas together, but that didn't become the case when I got taken away from the pack. Even if I came back to the pack, wolves are going to wonder why you would love someone. While it's not against alphas and omegas to be together, they might question your choice in a mate if it were me. I mean you would be getting the funniest wolf in the world, but I know there is more to it." said Humphrey

"Humphrey, are you trying to ask me to marry you?" asked Kate

"No! Well, not exactly! I want to, but only if you love me back. I mean now isn't a good time to ask something like that given our situation but I just want to know. I just don't want to hold you back from being the pack leader." said Humphrey

"Humphrey, I…." said Kate before she got interrupted by Marcel and Paddy arriving

"Kate! Humphrey! We have a problem." said Marcel as he and Paddy were flying toward them

"What's wrong?" Humphrey asked them

"It's Daria, she's in danger." said Paddy


End file.
